raccoon_lagoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nyms
Nyms There are a total of 9 Nyms that are marooned on your island. They each have their own occupations, and it's up to you to help them build a new home in Raccoon Lagoon. Explorer Samanthony This Nym's name is Samanthony. She is the mayor of sorts of Raccoon Lagoon and can be found in the clearing near the fountain that you first see when walking out from the beach. She will give you a quest to build the Town Hall and will stay by it once it is created. Sparks the Miner The Miner is a black goat that can be found near the mine which is to the left after venturing past the beach. The Miner will give you a pickaxe after completing his request. The Miner will have a shop that you can build, and it will be located by the mine. His shop will sell upgrades to the pickaxe, as well as various furniture and resources such as metal and rocks. Woodrow the Carpenter The Carpenter is a green lizard Nym. This Nym will be starving when you first meet him in the Town Hall area, and you will need to feed him fruit. He will then give you an axe that you can use to cut down trees and harvest wood. Once the forest area is unlocked, you will be able to build the Lumberjack's shop. Pinter the Artist The Artist is a purple Nym found when the forest connected to the Town Hall clearing is unlocked. Once you complete enough of her requests, she will give you a paintbrush and some white paint that you can use to change the colors of various furniture and objects. The painter's shop will be built in the cave that is connected to the forest and the farm. Fisherman Salty The Fisherman is one of the first Nyms you will meet, and is a black bird. He will give you a fishing rod as one of your first Tools. His store will be built on the beach, near the island spirit's abode. Dappy the Tailor The Tailor can be found once the mountains are unlocked, and appears as a red bird with antlers. This Nym is afraid of llamas, and you will have to lead the animals away from him. His store will be built in the mountains and will sell clothes. Chef Olive The Chef appears as a green frog Nym, who is in need of a wooden spoon. Her restaurant will be built next to the Town Hall once enough requests are completed. Farmer Blanche The Farmer is an orange bunny who will give you a watering can once she is rescued from underneath the boulder she was trapped under. Once the farmlands are unlocked, her store that sells various seeds and furniture will be built there. Trader Boon The Trader Nym is a blue and black lizard found in the area near the Volcano. He wants you to find treasure for him, and once you do, he will give you the Boomerang and you will be able to build his shop near the Volcano. His shop sells various items like themed furniture. Category:Characters Category:Nyms